


Sympathy for the devil

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: Chilling adventures of Spellwood family
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Sympathy for the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This will be a collection of one-shots about the (Spellman-)Blackwood family, based off of @miss.zeldaspellman's family drawings after some requests in the comments, enjoy!!

Their night had been a long one, filled with surprises.

First, Zelda had gone into labor sooner than she should have. She was only 11 and a half months pregnant when, in the middle of the night, Zelda started to have contractions. She had started to panic because she thought something was wrong with the baby. It wasn't until Faustus pointed out how the bed had been wet, that Zelda realized she was going into labor.

Faustus was quick to summon Hilda, who was taken off guard but, as soon as she woke up a little, went to work.

They had waited about eight hours until Zelda was finally able to push. Meanwhile, Faustus was making sure Elijah kept on sleeping by checking in on him every now and then, having a sleeping spell at the ready if he did actually wake up. 

As he was waiting, he thought about his little girl who he would meet soon and really, he couldn't wait. He had always imagined her looking like Zelda (just like Elijah looked a lot like Faustus, according to Zelda), his beautiful and amazing girls.

Then the second surprise came. Zelda had just given birth to a healthy little girl, but the pain didn't stop. In fact, it only intensified and once again, Zelda started to panic. Hilda had to act fast and had to call Faustus in to help her. She handed him the little girl, ordering him to make sure she was okay and to clean her, while Hilda turned her attention back to Zelda. Hilda immediately figured out what was happening; Zelda was giving birth to twins.

Luckily, everything went well the second time too and Zelda had given birth to two healthy little girls.

Now it was 9 in the morning, and both Zelda and Faustus were smiling like crazy. Hilda had greeted her new nieces and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for all of them.

"So, that was unexpected." Zelda sighs with a tired smile on her face. She was gently rocking the eldest twin while Faustus couldn't stop staring at the younger twin in his arms.

"Not one, but two blessings." He chuckles as he strokes the little girl's cheek so gently, that it looked as though she was the most fragile thing in the world. "But we didn't think of another name." He remarks as he finally pulls his gaze away from his daughter to his wife.

Zelda looks up to him, holds out her hand for him to grab and smiles. “I might have an idea.”

————————————————————————

Later that day, Sabrina, Ambrose and Prudence arrived at the house to visit their new cousin and sibling. Or so they thought.

When they got to the living room, Zelda and Faustus were both sitting on the couch, Zelda resting her head on Faustus' shoulder as they both held one of their daughters. Sabrina immediately ran towards her aunt to snuggle up against her aunt and fuss over the little babe in her arms. Ambrose and Prudence on the other hand, walked calmly over to Faustus.

"Auntie!" Sabrina squealed in excitement. "You never told us it was twins!"

“Actually nobody told us that we would have twins too.” Zelda said with a smile and everyone laughed. Then they heard Hilda walking down the stairs, followed by softer, quicker footsteps. As soon as they hit the floor, the softer footsteps ran towards them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The little boy squealed, running to his parents but stopping halfway when he noticed his cousins were also there. He immediately felt a little shy. "Hi, everyone." He said in a soft voice.

Ambrose walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him, lightly tickling the boy. "Hello little devil." This made Elijah laugh as he tried to get away from Ambrose, but Ambrose didn't let him and the boy laughed even harder. Behind them, Hilda had quietly entered the room, sharing a smile with Zelda.

The two boys stopped and Ambrose picked his cousin swiftly off the ground and rested him on his hip (as far as that was possible with a 5 year old). "You should meet your new sisters, cus." Ambrose said as they came to Zelda and Faustus. Elijah wanted to sit in Zelda's lap and so they did, with him holding one of his sisters. Zelda, of course, also holding on to the tiny girl.

“So what are their names?” Sabrina kept asking, being so excited about her new-born cousins. She had that fondness of babies just like Zelda and it made the redhead smile. 

“This gorgeous lady is Evanora Phiona Blackwood.” She caressed pointed at the baby, which Faustus was holding in his arms and then smiled at the baby, which was laying on her chest. “And her beautiful sister is Juliet Hildegard.” Zelda announced and met Hilda’s eyes.

“Zelds, oh…” She immediately saw Hilda’s eyes getting wet with tears and if usually it was triggering her, now she smiled at her. 

“They still do not know what a great aunt they’re going to have.” Redhead said softly, softly squeezing Faustus’s hand. 

“I’m… Thank you so much, Zelds… Faustus.” Hilda smiled, giving a hug for two of them. Faustus put a kiss on the blonde’s cheek and noticed Zelda tried to hide a yawn. “Perhaps now you two should have some rest.”

“Thank you, Hilda.” He gave her a grateful look, before the whole family gave him and Zelda a few tight hugs.

“See you tomorrow!” Sabrina exclaimed and sent a kiss in the air before following Hilda, Ambrose and Eljiah and leaving them alone with new-born babies.

“Crazy family.” Zelda shook her head, making them laugh and curled up against his chest with two little girls between them. They took some more time to admire the babies before he wrapped his arm around her, pressing her closer to him.

“I love you.” Faustus whispered with a smile and put a soft kiss on her lips.

“I love you too.” Zelda muttered and next second she fell asleep, feeling so happy.


End file.
